Reaper Of Angels
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: Allen has always been able to see ghosts since he was little, but after a life changing accident; his power grow into an uncontrollable, dangerous time-bomb...Not in cruelty, not in wrath, the Reaper came today...
1. Prologue Never

Allen has always been able to see ghosts since he was little, but after a life changing accident; his power grow into an uncontrollable, dangerous time-bomb.

**...Not in cruelty, not in wrath, the Reaper came today...**

* * *

**I'm REALLY SORRY! Don't HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEE! I can explaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!**

**My computer jacked itself up...:'( For some reason the new Windows 8 laptops have a habit of switching the Wi-Fi off for NO REASON. And because of that I couldn't publish ANYTHING! I'm REALLY sorry about the delay, and the fact that i'm ONLY uploading NEW stories, but I need help with the others...**

**Hey. **

**Hey.**

**Hey, does anyone want to do a random reader-based EverWrite with me? I have one with the amazing PoisonousDemon-Sempai, but the story is a secret!xP Anyway, does anyone want to? It'll help me a lot, but I completely understand if you ONLY want to read the story's and not ACTUALLY help with it... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH huh... I'm so lonely...**

**But I got off topic, this story is going to have ALOT of blood in the future. I don't see how a BOOK could hurt anyone, but I don't want you guys to hate me for it so i'm warning you now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pairings: KandaxAllen, one-sided everyonexAllen (Don't worry about everyone! I feel sad when the third party ends up all alone even if they don't deserve it, so, ALMOST all of them will end up with someone...the others will die...xD)**

"Allen, you must listen to me. You are to **never **tell anyone about your...'gift'. Do you understand what I'm saying, Allen?" Mana looked down at the young boy sitting on his lap.

"Yes... But, Mana, why can't anyone know? You said it was a 'gift'. Shouldn't I share my 'gift'? That way I can help people like what you did for me!" Allen was confused, but smiled brightly at his foster father anyway.

"Of course Allen, but people can't grasp your 'gift'. They'll be more scared from it than grateful. That's just how humans are...they're afraid of what they can't explain with one thing or another. So please promise me that you won't let anyone find out about it. I need more time to get you accustomed to the people in this town so that they'll love you so much they won't care if you're different!" Mana encouraged the frowning child.

"Mana..." Allen whispered, with tears in his eyes.

"What is it Allen? Did I make you cry? I'm so sorry... I just want to protect you... I'm sorry, Allen." Mana hugged the crying boy, trying to gain his forgiveness, but what Allen said caused him to freeze.

"Did my parents not want me because I was different? Because of my arm and my 'gift'

"Allen...they..." Mana was unable to think of something to comfort Allen.

"Will you leave me too, Mana?" Allen sobbed as he clutched at Mana's shirt, "I don't want to lose you to Mana! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"Shh... Allen, I will **never **leave you alone. I'm here with you right now aren't I? I will **not **abandon you like your parents... I'm your family now, right Allen?" Mana rubbed soothing circles on Allen's back, calming the crying boy.

"Do you promise?" Allen looked at Mana with big, hopeful eyes.

Mana couldn't help but laugh at Allen's expression, "Only if you promise too."

"Okay! I promise to **never **tell anyone about my 'gift'! Only Mana will know, because Mana is my **special person**! I **only **need Mana!" Allen smiled brightly again at his foster father.

Allen would have said more if he had known that that would be the last time he smiled at Mana with such a warm expression.

He would have told Mana just how important he truly was to the 10-year-old boy...

But he **never **would have been able to predict what happened next...no matter what his 'gift' was...

* * *

**Was it good? Man... I'm talking a lot in this story... Tell me if you want me to talk at the beginning and ending, or if you just want the story! I won't feel offended or anything! I'm here to give you my story!D**

**Please Review, I guess?, and tell me EVERYTHING you like and hate, also any mistakes I made. Any questions? Don't hesitate to ask me!**

**Also, check out PoisonousDemon's channel. My sister, Jamie38459's channel. Hikaru113's channel, KaylaX3's and Hanashi o suru's channel! Please do! CX:**

**Just PM me if you're interested in co-oping (EverWrite) with me, or if you have questions about it! If no one wants to then I guess i'll have to continue the way i'm going now. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 Good-Bye, Mana Walker

**Pairing: KandaxAllen, and Everyone-one-sidedxAllen.**

**Warnings: Violence, and Blood.**

**Summery: Allen's power goes out of control for the first time in his life and he does something unchangeable.**

* * *

**Hello again, told you I would see you again in the next chapter! Probably thought I was lying, right?**

**Well, I wouldn't blame you for thinking that...:( **

**Anyway, I wanted to say that I like this story. That is all. **

**Enjoy.:x**

* * *

"...Allen?... Did you finally wake up?... I'm sorry...that I couldn't prevent this from...happening...but, I just couldn't...hurt you...anymore than...I already have... I'm so sorry, Allen... I'm a coward..." Mana winced at the pain of talking, but he couldn't leave Allen until he was sure that the child was okay.

Allen's head was aching. It felt as if someone stuffed cotton into his head, and he only just awoke from a deep sleep, "Mana?"

He stood up, only to slip on something wet, and fall.

"Mana?!" Allen quickly backed away from the puddle he had fallen into. Staring at his shaking hands he struggled to process what he was seeing, "Blood? Mana, why is there—?!"

Turning towards the direction he heard Mana's voice, Allen fast-beating heart froze.

Mana was lying on the ground bleeding profusely from his stomach. His clothes were soaked in his own blood.

Looking down at himself Allen saw that his own brand new white dress-shirt was stained with the crimson.

"Mana—!"

"Allen... I don't have much time, but...I want you to know it wasn't your fault... It was never your fault... You didn't mean to do anything wrong... so please go on without...me..." Mana talked slowly, and as blood leaked from his mouth and trailed down his chin, he forced a sad smile.

"No! You promised me! You weren't supposed t leave me! We were going to be together forever! YOU **PROMISED**!" Allen yelled at Mana with tears cascaded freely down his blood splattered face.

Mana flinched at Allen's words, at how much hurt could be heard from the small boy, and it was all caused by a single promise he **knew **he couldn't keep.

"Allen...please don't be like that... I just—..." Mana's face contorted in pain as he coughed up more blood.

"Mana!" Allen crawled towards Mana's dying body, trying to find some way to save his most precious person, "You can't! I won't let you! I won't let you leave me alone!"

"Allen..." Mana whispered.

"I don't care what you have to say! You are staying with me!" Allen was sobbing, coughing, and having trouble breathing.

"Allen... I'm truly sorry..." Mana lightly touched Allen's cheek, smearing more of his blood on the porcelain face.

"I DON'T CARE!" Allen screamed angrily, he grasped Mana's hand in both of his, unable to see Mana's face anymore due to his tears blurring his vision, "We're **family**! **You're my only family**!"

To Mana Allen was his child in everyway... And he loved him more than his parents ever could have...

Mana simply smiled sadly, moved his hand gently out of Allen's desperate grip, and started rubbing soothing circles on Allen's back to try and comfort the small boy he loved like his real son.

"Never stop, Allen, always keep walking..." Mana's hand fell limp, as the light in his eyes faded, but they continued to gaze at Allen's face dully.

Allen could still feel the tingles left behind from Mana's familiar soothing touch on his back, but instead of comforting him like it had done later that day, it caused the pain in his chest to spike sharply.

Allen was always afraid to call Mana anything other than his name. He always believed that the moment he admitted to that kind of relationship, Mana would leave him.

Just like his **real **parents...

"Father...Father...Father...Father...Father...Fath er...Father...Father...Father...Father..." Allen chanted the foreign word over and over again, waiting for Mana to smile wider, but instead he saw Mana's final, sad, smile slacken into something similar to a forced, pained one.

"**NO!" **The air around Allen stilled, and all the oxygen in the room shot outwards, breaking all the windows, **"Allen will never allow you to leave. You will be chained to him from this moment on." **

A pained scream could be heard from all over the neighborhood.

"**Don't try to fight Allen, if you do you will only cause yourself more pain, and that, in turn, will inflict damage on Allen's body. You don't want that right?" **The screaming faded to an echo, **"Good."**

Flames circled around Allen and Mana, hiding them from view as the flames grew high enough to lick the ceiling.

**I cal ou ti thi demo, ma thi hea mi ple. I, ai thi messeng oi dea ti al whi pra ti thi ligh, asi oi yo ti bin thi deceas sou ti mi bod," **The flames darkened to a blue-purple, it grazed Allen's left cheek, burning a curse into his face. It started as a pentagram on his forehead, trailed down in a line that severed his eyebrow and marred his eyelid; hooked slightly at his cheekbone and followed his cheek down close to his chin. It also had an extra line of scar tissue that ran parallel to his lower eyelid.

"**With this contract, your soul is now bound to Allen, you will never be able to escape from Allen and his inevitable fate at **_**my **_**hands. Goo-Byi, Mai Walk****."**

Allen collasped to the floor, blood seeping from his face where the curse was cinged into his flesh. With Allen no longer keeping the flames at bay, they spiralled out of control, destroying everything they touched, and with everything that the flames consumed they turned a shade darker.

Until, they were finally pitch black.

And when the police got there, they were greeted with buildings burn of black fire that could not be put out, and corspes everywhere that seemed to all have the same cause of death.

A fatal wound to the stomach.

The only building that didn't burn, though it was engolfed with the flames, was the one the rescurers checked first, and it was the one that held the only survivor: A small boy with a scar on his face, a badly burn arm.

He was found unconscious next to a burned black corspe. The police were able to save the boy, but the moment they left the building with the boy intact, the house collasped immediately behind them.

Almost as if the house wanted to make sure the boy was saved before finally giving in.

Once the boy was outside his house...the flames stopped.

* * *

The police investigated for 6 months, they wanted to interrogate the child, but he wouldn't say a thing... He wouldn't even leave his bed... He only stared blankly ahead of him, almost as if he wasn't there anymore... Giving up, as they hit another dead end, the case was dropped...

And in the end it was all deemed a tragic accident, nothing more, nothing less.

People were skeptical, some thought the government was covering something up, but didn't push for answers they knew they weren't getting. Some couldn't leave it be. They started their own** private **investigations...

Though most people didn't care, and the event was all but forgotten as their daily lives continued without further incident.

No one would have guessed that that fateful day was a key sacrifice in the **true **tragedy that would happen years later.

When that little cursed boy...**matured.**

* * *

**If you guys are wondering what 'Allen' (*hint,hint*) said then here it is!: "****I call out to the demons, may they hear my pleas. I, as the messenger of death to all who pray to the light, ask of you to bind this deceased soul to my body." & "Good-Bye, Mana Walker."**

**It was originally under the font of Symbol, but for some reason it deleted the words, so I had to mix up the words so that you guys understand that 'Allen' is talking in a different language.**

**Alright then, bye everyone! Review if you want to! The opportunity to co-op (EverWrite) with me is still open, so don't be afraid to PM me!;D**


End file.
